An electrical AC machine may generate or consume an alternating current power flow. The electrical AC machine may for example be a motor or a generator.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,009,450 B2 discloses a method and apparatus for phase current balance in active converter with unbalanced AC line voltage source, wherein individual phase voltage command values are compensated according to phase line voltage in balances to compensate for converter control to provide balanced phase currents in the present of unbalanced phase supply line voltages. Thereby, the line voltage has a fixed frequency.
There may be a need for a current controller and for a generator system, wherein machine and converter losses are reduced, wherein acoustic noise and vibration of the system are reduced, wherein no additional costs are involved and wherein no changes for the hardware is required.